


Virgin

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Justin pov, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, Justin pov, ep. 208.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin

Made me hot. Made me want to weep. How Brian kissed me and knew instantly… I’d already broken my own damn rule.

Could he taste him, or just the guilt on my lips?

It wasn’t like I’d wanted desperately to kiss the kid. I felt bad for him. I know how lucky I was, having Brian for my first. Gave me his mouth, body, experience, patience. Everything but his heart. (Found it, anyway.)

Shit, I was cruel to that guy. He’ll probably turn straight. But…

Needed to erase it. Hurt him (not Brian).

I know sorry’s bullshit. But I am.  



End file.
